A New Witch in Town
by oreocookiepup101
Summary: When Cassandra Martin enters the Charmed Ones lives, she changes them forever. From the secret that she hides to the way she makes Wyatt feel, the young witch promises to change the safe haven that the Halliwells relish. Future fic. Wyatt/OCC
1. Meet Cassie

**I hope you enjoy this new story. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while. Please read and review!!! **

**Chap. 1**

Cassandra Alena Martin walked up the front steps of the red Victorian mansion that was the Halliwell Manor. She was terrified, her clothes were torn and ragged, her face bleeding. She had no where else to go. She never wanted to turn to the Charmed Ones, but circumstances had left her with very few options. She nervously rang the bell, stepping back a few feet as she did so.

"Hello?" an older woman asked. She held a cell-phone in her left hand and a pan of food in her right.

"Hi…" Cassie began. "Piper, right?"

The woman immediately became suspicious. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Relax, I'm a witch. But I need help," Cassie told her.

"Obviously!" Piper sighed, putting her pan down before calling up the stairs. "Chris! Wyatt!"

Cassie looked around the famous manor in awe. The place looked like another comfortable family home. It was hard to believe that the most powerful witches in the entire universe lived there. Footsteps pounded down the stairs and Cassie stood up straight.

"I'll leave her to you boys," Piper said. "I've got to get to the restaurant."

Her sons nodded, looking over the witch who their mother was leaving them to protect and aide. Piper hurried out the door. She was too busy to notice the way Cassandra was staring at Wyatt and the way he was staring back at her.

Wyatt's POV:

In one day my life had changed forever. One minute I was helping my brother prepare a vanquishing potion for some new demon threatening the greater good, and the next I was staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life.

Ok, so she was a mess, but there was something about her that told me that underneath all the grime and filth there was a truly attractive girl. Her curly auburn hair was matted and knotted with sweat, dirt and who knows what else. Her clothes were torn, but it was obvious that at one point her yellow skirt had been pretty and the jacket might have once been white. But it was the cuts and bruises that covered her thin, pale and delicate body that worried me the most.

"Get Aunt Phoebe," I whispered to Chris. "I think she might need a woman's help as well."

Chris nodded before orbing out. I looked at the shivering creature in front of me and I felt my heart swell in my chest. Dismissing it as pity, I quickly orbed the thick, woolen blanket from my bed into my arms. I draped it around her, trying to warm her quivering bones.

"My name is Wyatt Halliwell," I told her. Studying her small, but pretty face.

"I know," she said, smiling a little. "And my name is Cassandra Martin. But you can call me Cassie, everyone does."

I nodded, anxiously awaiting Chris and Aunt Phoebe. Thankfully, they orbed in momentarily, saving me from a painful silence.

"Oh, sweetie!" Aunt Phoebe exclaimed in a motherly voice. "Whatever happened to you?"

Cassie just shook her head, signaling to all of us that she was not yet ready to discuss her problems.

"Well, we can talk later. Let's get you into a nice hot bath and some clean clothes," Aunt Phoebe said, whisking about the room. She gave us the we-need-to-talk look as she led Cassie up the stairs.

"Ok…" she said when she reappeared from the bathroom. "Would someone care to tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"Beats me," Chris replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Mom just told us that we had to take care of her. Said something about her needing our help."

Aunt Phoebe nodded. "That girl definitely needs help. There's something not quite right about her. And did you see all her injuries?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to clear the inappropriate thoughts of Cassie in the bath from my mind. "I did. I don't know what happened to her, I don't think that could be demonic."

We all brainstormed ideas about our new guest, but we never got anything. We were convinced that her injuries were non-magical, but that would not explain her coming to us for help. Apparently, Cassandra Martin knew something that we did not. And it was putting her in a lot of danger.

After about an hour of discussing Cassie, Aunt Phoebe told us that she would go upstairs to help her finish her grooming. "I'll try to get a vision while I'm up there, but it's like she's neutralizing my powers," she told us.

Chris and I nodded. We settled onto a sofa to flip through the Book of Shadows, searching for a lead. Our search was in vain, but soon Aunt Phoebe and Cassie came walking down the staircase.

Cassie looked amazing. It was hard to believe that she was the urchin that had stood terrified on our doorstep. She still had cuts and bruises, but her long hair was falling in light curls down her sweater-clad shoulders. She wore one of my large sweaters and a pair of my mother's old jeans. She looked so relaxed and _comfortable_ in my home that it was uncanny.

"So, would you care to tell us why you're here?" the ever frank Chris demanded the moment they reached the ground floor.

"Cassie is going to explain everything to us over a nice hot meal," Aunt Phoebe told us in her no-questioning-my-judgment voice.

Chris and I nodded, meekly following the two women into our large kitchen.

**Please R&R! I'm curious to know what you all think!!!**


	2. One Secret Revealed

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!! I'm glad that so many of you like this story!!! Please continue to Read and Review!!!**

**Chap. 2:**

**Cassie's POV**

I knew that the Charmed Ones would take me in. I knew that they would care for me. I just never expected it to feel so _right_. From the moment I walked through their door, I felt like I was finally home. There was no other way to describe it. I felt safe and cared for all at once. They were lucky, the unsuspecting Charmed Ones, that I was good. Or at least I tried to be.

Phoebe Halliwell had led me up the stairs into a large bathroom. She had helped me fill the bathtub with hot water and lots of bubble bath. It had been so long since I had seen such luxuries. She left me a thick towel on their towel warmer and placed an old bathrobe beside it.

"I'll come back when you're finished," she told me. She hadn't yet thought of getting a premonition off of me, but I knew she would. I was lucky that I was immune to her magic.

I nodded shyly and stepped into the warm bath, relishing the feeling of cleanliness. I stayed in the warm water until it cooled and my skin was pruny. I liked the Halliwells, they were good and kind people who had taken me in without question. And I regretted putting them in the danger that they had been in the moment I walked into their lives.

I stepped out of the bath and dried myself off with the warm towel. I pulled the cozy robe on and cinched it tightly about my waist. Then I set to work on my hair. The door opened, letting cool air into the warm, misty room that I stood in. I knew it was Phoebe the moment she walked in.

"Here honey," she said, taking the brush from my hands. "Let me take a turn."

I settled back into the cushioned seat that stood in front of the vanity and allowed her to gently brush my hair out. I felt so safe, so loved. It was as if nothing could ever harm me here. But it was I who was the danger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked after a while.

"Talk about what?" I asked, confused.

"The reason why you are here," she said, putting the brush down and coming to sit in front of me on the vanity. "Look, witches don't come to us in the condition that you were in unless they need some serious help. And we need to know what's the matter before we can help you."

I took a deep breath, not eager to tell my story. The Halliwells would be sure to throw me out the moment I told them.

"I get that you're not ready to talk. How about we get you into some clean clothes and then you can tell us everything over a hot meal?" Phoebe asked kindly.

I nodded, I liked this kind family. They did things just to help others. It was refreshing. Phoebe raced out of the room and quickly returned with a large wool sweater and a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry, it's the best I can do for now," she said, apologetically. "Piper isn't quite your size or style."

I nodded and pulled the comfortable clothes on. It was time to get it over with. It was time to tell my story.

**Wyatt's POV:**

Aunt Phoebe immediately began bustling around the kitchen, looking for warm food that would make Cassie feel more comfortable.

"Where is that chicken soup your Mom made last week?" she asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Bottom shelf, right corner," Chris called from the pantry where he was looking for Mom's homemade bread.

"Got it!" Aunt Phoebe called.

I had been charged with brewing us all a warm pot of Chamomile tea. Warm and relaxing, it would take the edge off of the situation.

"Ooh!" I heard Aunt Phoebe exclaim, her head still stuck in the fridge. "I found Piper's maple butter! We'll put that on her pumpkin bread for Cassie."

Soon, we had a large tray filled with food. I carried into the dining room and placed it before Cassie, sitting down beside her. Immediately, I was distracted by thoughts of how much better my sweater looked on her.

"Ok…you need to tell us what's going on," Chris said.

Cassie nodded, looking up at us with sad eyes. "Before I begin, I just want to tell you that I never meant to hurt anyone, nor did I want to endanger you. I had no other choice.

"I have special powers. Not like any of yours, well not necessarily. See, Wyatt you were born charmed. And Chris was born with White Lighter and witch powers. Well, I was born with the gift of feeding off other's powers. It brings no harm to the witch or anything like that. See the moment a magical being walks a certain distance to me, I gain their powers. Like right now I have all of your powers. Making many of them useless on me.

"But this gift comes with drawbacks. Which is why I had to come to you. Since our powers are tied to our emotions, I also receive the being's emotions. So basically if I get a demon's powers, I will turn on anyone I am there to protect. I am incredibly dangerous when confronted with evil. Which is why I came to you. I need to get rid of this power so that I will never attack an innocent again. Please, I need you to help me!"

Tears were falling from her eyes. She looked around the table in desperation. And I knew that she was telling the truth. Cassie had no reason to lie to us, she needed our help and we needed all the facts in order to help her.

"So you can do what we can do?" Chris asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I can," Cassie replied and then she decided to prove it. "Spoon!" she shouted and sure enough a spoon orbed into her hand.

"That's cool!" I shouted, earning myself glares from Aunt Phoebe and Chris.

"What these two are trying to say," Aunt Phoebe said, "Is that we will do all in our powers to help you."

"Thank you," Cassie said before her eyes became distant.

"What's happening to her?" I asked, feeling extremely anxious.

"Relax, Wyatt," Aunt Phoebe told us. "She's getting a vision."

**Ok…so the chapter's are kind of short so I'm sorry about that! Please R&R!!!**


	3. The Vision

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted or favorited me and my story! You guys are seriously awesome!**

**Chap. 3:**

The Halliwells were a little shocked by Cassie's story. To be honest, they were expecting worse. Perhaps something that could not possibly be fixed. Or maybe someone entirely demonic. What they did not expect were the girl's unique gifts.

Phoebe was astounded and intrigued by her powers. "_I've never heard of such a power before or read about it in the Book of Shadows_." she thought.

Wyatt felt a strange sense of relief. "_Thank goodness we don't have to vanquish her!"_ he thought.

And Chris, ever the cynic, was reviewing all the possible demons that Cassandra could possibly come in contact with.

When her eyes glazed over from Phoebe's psychic power, the other witches glanced around the table.

"How long will she be out?" Chris asked his aunt quietly.

"It's hard to say," Phoebe explained. "Some visions take longer than others, but judging by the look on her face it's a good one!"

Wyatt glanced at her, wondering what she saw that made her smile so happily. He wished with all his heart then that his powers gave him some way of knowing.

"Are you sure we can help her?" Chris asked looking around the table. He was upset by the way his family simply accepted this strange girl without evaluating the risks. "What if demons attack?"

Wyatt stood up angrily, he was compelled by a protective feeling so strong that it was impossible to resist. "We _will_ help this girl," he said with a note of finality.

"She's coming to," Phoebe hissed and the table once more fell to silence.

Cassie looked up, her eyes glowing with happiness. Her gaze was still dreamy for she was still unwilling to leave behind the beautiful world that she had just been torn from. She sighed with content and then her expression grew panicked. She had forgotten the Halliwells during the time she had spent in her vision and seeing them seemed to embarrass her.

"What did you see?" Phoebe demanded impatiently.

"It's…sort of personal," Cassie told her sweetly.

Wyatt wanted to beg the girl to tell him, the not knowing was painful for him. It struck Wyatt as odd that this girl who he barely knew could make him feel so _helpless_. And him, the twice blessed child of a Charmed One and a White-lighter! The young man who was so used to being in control and the most powerful, was quite put-off to find himself so easily swayed by this fragile young girl.

"Can you show me?" Phoebe asked shyly. "Woman to woman…I promise not to tell."

Wyatt was hurt by his aunt's betrayal.

"Ok," Cassie replied hesitantly and took Phoebe's hands in her own. The two closed their eyes and once again entered another world entirely. Both of their expressions filled with joy and Wyatt and Chris looked at each other in confusion. When the two came to, they whispered together silently, but still refused to tell the boys anything. And their patience was wearing thin.

**Cassie's POV:**

It was wonderful. Phoebe Halliwell's powers were unlike any that I had experienced before. They were not meant for fighting. They simply came to a witch, whether she wanted the vision or not. And I must say, my vision complicated things quite a bit.

_*The Vision*_

_I was standing in front of a mirror, nervously adjusting my hair. I was wearing a long white dress. It was beautiful. The silken bodice clung to my every curve, all the way down to my hips where it fanned out into a long silk skirt that formed a short elegant train. Small, delicate beads were embroidered on parts to accentuate its simplistic beauty. The room was warm and inviting, probably one of the rooms at the Manor._

_A light knocking filled the room and Phoebe walked carefully in._

"_Sweetie, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking at me in the mirror._

"_I'm so scared!" I moaned to her, feeling the butterflies fill my stomach. "What if this doesn't work out?"_

"_Trust me it will! And not just because I'm married to a cupid or because I can see the future," she told me seriously. "This is going to work out because you and Wyatt are meant to be together. You are two halves of a whole. From the day you met you have both known it deep down. This is going to last forever."_

_I smiled at her, happy that some of the butterflies had left. "Now that you've solved that problem; why don't you solve the problem of my hair and veil?"_

_Phoebe laughed and grabbed a curling iron and a brush. Quickly, she turned my long curls into a beautiful bun that had curls falling out of it. She pinned my veil just beneath the base of it and pronounced me ready to go._

_I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Leo, Piper's beloved husband, stood waiting for me._

"_You look beautiful, Cassie," he said to me, as he took my arm. "There's no need to be nervous."_

_I nodded and tried to keep my nerves from showing on the outside. Together, Leo and I descended the staircase. We walked into their sunroom which had been turned into a flower-filled paradise. But none of the decorations mattered. Because right in the center of the room was Wyatt, and he was staring at me with such love and happiness that all my fears floated away. I stared into his eyes and I felt at peace. It is almost as if I had finally become whole, like some part of me had been missing, but until that moment I had never noticed it._

_The ceremony went without a hitch. But yet again, I barely noticed. I only had eyes and ears for one man._

"_I do," I whispered, meaning the two words with all my heart._

"_I do," Wyatt said in return._

"_You may now kiss the bride," the minister said._

_And then he kissed me with such a passion that it felt like the first time, even though we both knew it wasn't. It was a kiss that could end all kisses. It was perfect. Wyatt was perfect. We were perfect. And I knew that I was done running. _

_Mrs. Cassandra Martin Halliwell was home at last._

**Ok…so what do you guys think?? Please read and review!!! **


	4. Secrets

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to review and also to those who have just begun to! I really appreciate them all! Please continue to let me know what you think. Comments, critiques and suggestions are most welcome!**

**Chap. 4:**

Chris was sick and tired of secrets. He couldn't stand that this girl who was asking for _their_ help was keeping information from them. No matter how personal, anything that they could learn about Cassandra Martin could help them. And his aunt, his loyal and loving aunt; had turned on himself and his brother by allowing Cassie to keep such a huge secret. In a world as dangerous as the one that the Halliwells guarded, Chris knew that everything had to be shared. A single hidden fact could devastate them in a battle.

And of course he, as was his brother, dying to know what made Phoebe and Cassie smile so widely. When the two returned to their senses, Chris and Wyatt pulled Phoebe from the room.

"Well?" Chris asked impatiently. "What did she see?"

"It's not up to me to tell you Chris," his aunt told them. "It's up to Cassie. When she feels the time is right she can show you, but until then you both need to trust me when I say that her vision showed nothing dangerous."

"But-" Chris began to speak, but was immediately cut off by his aunt.

"No Chris, you need to trust me on this one. Nothing dangerous!"

Chris, though he often pretended to be tough, was in fact terrified of his aunt. Phoebe was a strong, independent woman who never took 'no' for an answer. She was truly a force to be reckoned with. And one who had a pretty good understanding of the martial arts too.

"Aunt Phoebe, can you at least give us a hint?" Wyatt whined.

"Not a chance, buddy," Phoebe answered over her shoulder, as she began to walk back to their guest.

"Ok, we get it. You're not going to tell us anything, and I understand that. But we need to talk strategy here," Chris said, back to his calm planning mode.

"Alright, let's here what you two have come up with," Phoebe said, turning back around.

"Binding her powers would be simplest," Wyatt told them. "And the easiest for Cassie to deal with."

"But won't that bind all of her powers?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Well, yeah," Chris told her frankly. "But that's something she should have realized when she came to us."

"No, she needs her powers," Phoebe told them decidedly. "It's what has set her apart for her entire life."

"I think the binding spell could do that," Wyatt said, after a moment spent deep in thought. "This is just a guess, but I'm pretty sure that if I tweak that spell a little bit, we could turn it into a spell that will target a specific power that we wish to bind."

"Alright," Phoebe said taking charge, "Say Wyatt tweaks this spell so that it works the way he wants it to, doesn't it require the power of three?"

"Well, duh!" Chris grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, Chris seriously not helpful," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes. "Dude, you need to get a life! You need to stop spending all your time focusing on magic, sweetie. You need to date. Get out there…go places. Talk to _people_. I know that saving the world from evil is incredibly important, but you need to socialize, go out with pretty girls. You're a good looking guy, and I know that you're still looking for Bianca, but sweetie it's time to put yourself out there again! It's time, Chris."

Wyatt raised his hands in the air in an exasperated gesture. "And what am I? Chopped liver?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry sweetie," Phoebe said smiling happily. "I've seen a wonderful future for you. With, well, a great girl."

Wyatt smiled happily. "When do I meet her?" he asked expectantly.

"Well, you sort of already have," Phoebe said reluctantly. "But you haven't noticed her yet."

With her psychic abilities, Phoebe was able to discern all the women Wyatt was flicking through in his mind. And then he stopped on an image of Cassie. And Phoebe was able to pick out his thoughts.

"_Oh G-d!_" he thought frantically. "_What if it was the pathetic, delicate, beautiful, interesting, confusing…Oh G-d,_" he thought again, his mind spinning. "_I can't get her out of my mind. What if she's the _one?_! Could she possibly return my feelings? Would she choose to stay with us after we finished helping her?_"

Phoebe smiled to herself. She had given nothing away. Wyatt and Chris knew nothing for sure. Nor did either suspect the truth behind her words that linked it all to Cassie's vision. There was not a single doubt in the older woman's mind that the two would grow to love one another. They were perfect for each other. Cassie was so grounded and sweet, she seemed to calm people simply with her presence. Phoebe had a gut feeling that over time the girl might gain a power all her own, that she did not glean from other beings. And Wyatt, would be balanced by this shy creature. His self-assured, often times vain nature could be cured by a girl with as clear a mind as Cassie's. Everything would be perfect. Her nephews would have the same happy ending that she had with Coop. If only she could find Chris a girl.

Chris was special and unique to Phoebe. He loved his brother enough to travel through time on several occasions to save him. He had sacrificed himself for the person who had tried to kill him. And his heart had been broken along the way. The altered past and present had been changed so that Chris never met the warrior witch whom he loved. And that made Phoebe think that perhaps it was not meant to be. She believed deeply in destiny, that things happened for a reason and that had helped her through both the good and the bad. In all fairness, she knew her mind should be kept open for Chris, but she could not help herself. She knew deep down that Bianca was not the one who was meant to wear his ring. And so she focused all her energy on getting a vision from Chris.

They were all so focused on their own thoughts that they did not hear the crash that filled their dining room. They did, however, hear Cassie's scream. And then nothing. Silence filled the house. And they all paused in fear.

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I like these chapters short and sweet and I thought that was a good place to end. You all know the drill, please read and review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, promise! : ) **


	5. Love and War

**Yet again, thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers. And another thank you goes out to my knew ones! You all are the best! Thanks again for all of your support. Please continue to do so! Please keep up the comments, critiques and especially SUGGESTIONS! **

_**Previously:**_

_They were all so focused on their own thoughts that they did not hear the crash that filled their dining room. They did, however, hear Cassie's scream. And then nothing. Silence filled the house. And they all paused in fear. _

**Chap. 5:**

Chris urgently motioned for his aunt to run up to the attic to get potions. The strongest they had. He shouted orders to her in his mind before facing Wyatt and preparing to fight. The brothers were possessive of their home, teaching the Underworld again and again the consequences of attacking the manor. So it had been a while since the last attack. Demons were evil, but not stupid or suicidal. They knew that messing with the Halliwell brothers would result in almost certain death.

But, of course, demons, being demons, could not leave well enough alone. Everyone knew that sooner or later an impatient status-seeker would attack again. And here it was.

To Wyatt it was that simple. Demons rarely thought about more than gaining power, it was all they were created to do. But Chris had this nagging feeling that this attack had more to do with their house guest then themselves. The brothers raced into the dining room, eager to defend Cassie. And when they entered, they were shocked by what they saw.

Cassie turned to face them, a wicked smile on her face. "Hello!" she crooned.

It was Chris who noticed the demon standing beside her first. "We need to get her out of here!" he hissed to Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded and prepared to orb a human. He had never attempted it before, but he knew it was possible. "Cassie!" he cried, motioning to his side. And just like that she shot up into blue lights and moved beside him.

He grabbed hold of her hand. And it was then that her entire world cleared. It was as if a mask had been lifted from her and she could see clearly again. Neither of them thought twice about the fact that their hands were joined. It seemed natural, like there was nothing to it. Wyatt found himself longing for more. He was distracted from their enemy momentarily by thoughts of kissing Cassandra's soft lips. He found himself wondering what she would taste like.

"Gross!" Phoebe shouted as she walked into the room, throwing bottles of potion repeatedly at the demon. He tried to return to his dark home, but Chris orbed him back. To keep the being for questioning, they surrounded him with crystals and Phoebe and Chris began their work of torturing a response out of him.

Wyatt's entire focus was now on the trembling girl who stood before him. Tears fell from her eyes, and he could read the shame that covered her face. It was not for crying, or for their still joined hands. No, it was for the way she had turned on them. All of them.

"I am so so so sorry, Wyatt," she whispered, her eyes speaking even more than her words.

"Cassie, you couldn't help it. Nothing was your fault," Wyatt said, begging for her to believe the truth that was in every word. "And no one here blames you for it."

Even though he had wanted to kiss her and romance her moments before, he now felt only the need to comfort her. He could not stand to see her cry. Opening his arms, he engulfed the tiny girl into his warm, strong embrace.

Cassie felt the same sense of homecoming she had felt the moment she entered the manor right there in his arms. She felt safe and loved and cherished. She felt as if Wyatt would protect her forever. She felt as if she had known him for forever.

And it was then that she allowed herself to entertain the thought that Wyatt Halliwell, the tall and handsome young witch, could possibly grow to love little ole Cassie Martin.

Neither one wanted to end the embrace. Just like holding hands, it was so natural and easy. But Wyatt knew that he had to pull back. And so he did. He saw the hurt that now filled Cassie's eyes, but now it was coupled with resignation and understanding. Not having empath or psychic abilities, Wyatt had to place his guess of its cause on pure instinct. And his gut was screaming at him that Cassie felt insecure about the two of them and that she doubted his intentions.

"Cassie?" he asked her, nervously wringing his hands. "Can I tell you something, well, private?"

Cassie looked reserved, but he was relieved when she nodded anyway.

"Ok, where to begin," Wyatt puzzled to himself aloud. "I guess the beginning always works. So basically from the moment you walked into my life, dirty and scared as you were, I've felt this connection to you. I mean, you're beautiful Cassie, on the inside and out. And, I guess I've only started to realize that." Wyatt paused for a moment, his nerves causing him to choke up. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I feel this attraction to you. But I also wanted you to know that this needs to be taken slowly. See, you're living in my house with my family and asking us for our help. And, well, a full blown romance would be too headstrong since we barely know one another and hard to work under. Do you understand?"

Cassie looked at him, relieved. Wyatt Halliwell felt the same way about her that she did about him. Her heart sang in her chest and a smile lit up her face. And he knew nothing about the vision. Which was good, she would keep that a secret until later. Later when she was sure about them as a couple. When she was positive that he was what she wanted and that he would make her happy. Cassandra Martin knew very well that no future was set in stone, and a single decision could change an entire future. She just had to make sure that the future in the vision was the one that _she_ wanted. This was not up to Wyatt. She had gotten the vision and she would use it to her advantage. She knew so little of love and heartbreak that she felt it only right to keep that to herself. After all, all's fair in love and war!

**Please review!!! : ) I really love hearing from you guys!!!**


	6. Shopping with Evil

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! That goes to knew and old readers and reviewers! It is because of you that I can continue to write this story! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but it's setting up the relationships between Cassie and Wyatt and then Cassie and the Halliwells! Spread the word and if you like my writing (and the **_**Twilight**_** series by Stephenie Meyer) please check out my other stories! And don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**Chap. 6: **

And so it began. The flirtation between Wyatt and Cassandra began to slowly progress, as did their spell. And slowly, Cassie was beginning to gain some control when it came to her abilities. Though she was still adamant about getting rid of them once and for all.

"It doesn't feel right, taking others powers," she would explain to the family.

She had met many of the remaining family members in the short while that she had been living at the manor. Good natured Leo, feisty Paige, strong Henry, loving Coop, and of course all their children. Cassie enjoyed feeling like she was part of a family and was welcomed with open arms. Piper, getting over her initial reserves in the wake of Phoebe's harried summary of The Vision, as it was now called, grew to like her future daughter-in-law. The news spread quickly amongst the sisters, but was kept hidden from the men. They Charmed Ones knew how likely their boys all were to slip up and reveal something to Wyatt. So they hid their delighted smiles as Wyatt and Cassie grew closer to one another. They all agreed with Phoebe in her observation that they were perfect for one another.

"Like Yin and Yang in love," Billy said one day. She had been married for nearly ten years and now left most of the demon fighting to the brothers. She would always emphasize the 'most' when speaking to anyone about it. Billy still enjoyed kicking some demon butt, just like she had in her Glory Days, as the demon fighting stage of the witches' lives were now called.

Cassandra found herself growing to love not only Wyatt, but his family. And it scared her. But she was not the sort of girl to turn down a blessing, and that was how she viewed the Halliwells. Her personal miracle workers who were helping her in her time of need. For nothing in return. Well, perhaps just her love. And that she was willing to give freely. The only Halliwell who still held reservations towards Cassie was Chris. He thought that something about her was off, something was not _right_.

It was Piper who had the idea of sending Cassie into town with Wyatt. And it was Piper who broached the subject to the two.

"Wyatt, I was thinking that maybe you could take Cassie to get some clothes," Piper said one morning at breakfast.

Cassie gulped nervously. It had been a very long time since she had been in the human world. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," she said, looking down at her hands in shame.

"Hey," Wyatt whispered, lifting her chin in his large hand. "Remember what happened with the last demon, when I held your hand? Everything was alright. And I promise not to let you out of my sight."

"Besides," Piper added, taking a sip of her coffee, "Aren't you sick of wearing Wyatt's sweaters all the time?"

Cassie blushed, looking down at the warm brown cashmere sweater that was one of many that she wore. If she was asked to tell the truth, she would have told Piper that no, she did not mind. She liked the way the sweaters smelled of Wyatt, and she liked the way he looked at her when she wore them, like he was in awe. She hoped that after this shopping trip she might be allowed to keep a few.

Instead, she asked the only question that she could. "How will I pay for it all?" she asked.

Wyatt laughed, a deep booming chuckle that made Cassie feel faint. "We'll pay for it, Cass," he told her kindly.

She liked the way he had shortened her name. She liked the way he said her name. She was too distracted with thoughts of Wyatt to even consider fighting back. And Wyatt was using this to his full advantage, he wasn't sure if what he and Cassie shared would last, but he hoped with all his heart that it would.

Piper shoved toasted bagels wrapped in tinfoil into their faces and all, but shoved them out the door.

"Have fun!" she called, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Wyatt helped Cassie into the passenger seat and took her hand once he was seated. He sped quickly towards his favorite mall, one of many that the Halliwell sisters still loved to frequent. Still holding hands, the two went from store to store, laughing and trying on outfits. Most of her wardrobe was bought from the GAP, she liked the simple beauty of the clothes. And, of course, Wyatt could deny her nothing.

It happened when their hands were parted for just a split second.

Neither expected to find evil at such a public place and so they had let their guard down. Cassie turned to Wyatt, giving him a look that he could tell was completely malicious.

Quickly, he gripped her hand tightly. She sighed in relief, but they both turned around and began to scan the crowd, looking for a demon.

"Why do they have to look so _human_?" she moaned, silent enough for only Wyatt of hear.

"It's their form of camouflage, I guess," Wyatt told her, trying to think of a good analogy. "Like it helps them blend in defensively and offensively. Practically foolproof in situations like these."

"Do you think its after us?" Cassandra asked him, her eyes terrified.

"I honestly don't know, but Cassie you have to tell me _where _you felt this being's energy."

"Well, it couldn't be outside of this store," she told him. "My powers wouldn't work that far away. Though I'm pretty sure it was closer. It was so _strong_. The hate I felt was stronger than anything I have felt in my whole life. And trust me when I tell you I have felt a lot of hate."

Wyatt nodded and the two began to scan the store again, still searching for the demon.

"We need to go to the dressing rooms and call Aunt Paige," Wyatt began to formulate his plan. "Then she can bring Mom, who will freeze the innocents until we find this guy."

Cassie nodded compliantly, glad that someone had a plan.

**Sorry about leaving this on another cliffy, but I hope that you all enjoyed it! PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
